La balle
by Elsanya
Summary: Une petite histoire sans prétention.
1. Prologue

_11 mars 1981_

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.  
Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il était enfant et aujourd'hui il était un homme.  
Un homme au cœur plus que brisé.

Elle était tellement belle, elle ressemblait tant à sa mère.

D'elle, elle avait hérité la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Bruns. Deux bruns complètement opposés mais si complémentaires. Comme son oncle et lui l'étaient.

En un peu plus d'une année avec elle, il put se rendre compte qu'elle avait hérité de la texture capillaire anarchique de certains membres de sa propre famille. Il était toujours impressionné quand il voyait sa mère sortir sa baguette de cette imposante tignasse.

Bien évidemment elle avait hérité de certains de ses traits. Cet air noble qui pouvait passer pour hautain, supérieur et cette lueur d'intelligence dans le regard. Elle avait même, malheureusement, héritée de ses dents un peu longues. Il espérait qu'elle aurait un jour l'occasion de les réduire comme lui.

Ce fut une éprouvante mais une belle année d'aventures avec ce petit ange mais les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
Il fallait se quitter maintenant, la garder avec lui était trop dangereux en ces temps de guerre.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il cherchait parmi les moldus la famille parfaite pour l'accueillir et il avait fini par la trouver en ce charmant couple de dentistes, les Granger. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants-elle ne risquait pas d'être délaissée si elle était fille unique-, avaient une situation financière plus que confortable et surtout ils étaient pleins d'amour. Elle avait besoin d'amour, de tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître.

De plus, en étant chez des moldus elle ne risquait pas de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui. Elle serait bien meilleure que sa mère, que la grande majorité de sa famille, que lui.

Il leur laissait un disque où il s'était enregistré en chantant sa berceuse préférée, celle qu'il lui avait écrite. Il y avait aussi un testament ainsi qu'une lettre à lui remettre à sa majorité sorcière si jamais les choses tournaient mal, si jamais il ne pouvait pas la récupérer un jour. Il lui lança un sort pour éviter que le plus grand nombre ne saches la pureté de son sang et ne se doute donc de quelque chose. Le plus important étant tout de même la balle, il s'agissait d'une belle balle noire et argent. Sur cette balle il y avait un sceau, le sceau familial, comme un lien. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est qu'elle connaîtrait l'origine de ce sceau bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.


	2. Chapitre 1

La petite Hermione grandit paisiblement, couverte d'amour et bercées de livres tous aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, si ce n'est le libraire au coin de la rue et la bibliothécaire de l'école, mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être affectée par sa solitude.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître afin de n'inquiéter personne, se plongeant alors dans ses études à un âge où elle devrait encore se demander pourquoi le ciel est bleu. D'ailleurs quiconque avait le malheur de le lui demander, se retrouvait coincé une demi-heure minimum avec ses explications plus que détaillées.

C'était l'une des raisons qui maintenait l'absence d'amis dans sa vie, l'autre étant les phénomènes inexpliqués qui se produisaient en sa présence.

Tout le monde la regardait étrangement après une de ces nouvelles bizarreries sauf ses parents qui, étrangement, ne s'étaient jamais alertés à la découverte de ces incidents et ça la soulageait un peu qu'ils ne la voient pas comme un monstre.

Un jour, après l'école, la petite princesse était recroquevillée en larmes dans sa groupe d'enfants avait été particulièrement cruel avec elle et ce toute la journée. Elle avait réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à la maison en gardant une expression neutre toute la journée et une fois entrée dans sa chambre, puisque personne ne pouvait la voir, elle avait craquée.

Pour se calmer un peu, elle mit en route le lecteur de disque. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chanson pour l'apaiser.

Elle ne connaissait pas le chanteur et son père lui avait déjà expliqué,un jour où son petit cousin avait brisé le disque, qu'il s'agissait là de l'unique enregistrement de cette mélodie. Le lendemain de ce funeste jour où le disque fut cassé, en se réveillant,elle l'avait retrouvé aussi intact que s'il était neuf.

La chanson était tendre et lente comme une longue étreinte entre deux personnes qui s'adorent plus que tout. Elle parlait de l'amour inconditionnel qu'un père portait à sa fille et à quel point il serait près à tout pour son bonheur, même s'il fallait qu'il s'en sépare. C'était beau et tout l'amour qui dégoulinait de l'enregistrement avait le pouvoir de sécher ses larmes et de faire gonfler son petit cœur un peu meurtri, un peu solitaire à cause de la cruauté dont peuvent faire preuve les enfants.

Hermione ne savait pas encore que la petite fille dont il était question,c'était elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hey! Bon ben voilà le second chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez.**_

 _ **Bisous, bisous! E.**_

* * *

Qu'en était-il de la balle?

Son rôle était assez simple, du moins aux yeux de la plupart, elle n'était qu'un petit jouet personnalisé.

Le jouet qu'Hermione traînait partout avec elle.

Une fois, à l'école. Un groupe de garçon avait essayé de la lui voler, ils avaient réussis d'ailleurs. Allez savoir pourquoi, ils sont revenus, blessés, la lui rendre à la fin de la journée.

S'il n'y avait eu ce petit jouet, elle n'aurait jamais cru en la magie.

Ce fut cet incident, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille en réalité.

La fois où l'objet s'était, magiquement et fort violemment, jeté sur un chien qui avait tenté de la mordre. Les fois où, alors qu'elle était encore plus petite, la balle l'avait détourné de son chemin évitant ainsi de nombreuses chutes et de mauvaises rencontres. Mais le meilleur, c'était les fois où la balle la dirigeait vers un ou plusieurs livres toujours en accord avec ce qu'elle cherchait-cette particularité lui fut d'ailleurs très utile durant ses études-.

Comprenant qu'elle serait toujours protégée grâce à cette petite "merveille", elle l'utilisait même en guise de doudou. Histoire de ne jamais avoir de mauvaises surprises à son réveil. Ce fut d'ailleurs une très bonne idée, au vu des araignées qui avaient tendance à se balader dans le coin.

Oui, grâce à cette balle, Hermione savait que la magie existait et que c'était la plus belle chose ayant jamais existé.

Elle avait aussi compris ce qu'elle était.

Une sorcière et au plus profond de son cœur, elle espérait ne pas être la seule.

Elle avait déjà assez de mal à garder cette déduction pour elle, ne la révélant même pas à ses parents.

Elle ne savait pas encore qu'ils étaient au courant.

Cette situation l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Alors, c'est à la fois rassurée et fascinée qu'elle fit la connaissance de la grande Minerva McGonagall.

Une sorcière, comme elle.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir '_

 _Je sais que cela fait un bon petit (gros) moment que je n'ai pas publié et que c'est pas sympa pour vous. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, il faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais été très régulière._ _J'espère que ce chapitre, que je trouve personnelement un peu différent des autres, vous plaîra et que vous me pardonnerez cet énorme défaut._

 _Bisous, bisous. E_

 ** _24 août 1991_**

"...car, vois-tu ma petite, il n'y a au final que fort peu d'individus qui peuvent prétendre à maîtriser un si haut niveau de magie."

Hermione écoutait cette grande femme, absolument fascinée, sous le regard attendri de ses parents qui la surveillaient au loin.

Nous sommes l'avant-dernière semaine avant l'intégration de notre adorable sorcière à Poudlard. Mrs McGonagall n'avait pas su résister au regard pétillant de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de l'emmener directement au Chemin de Traverse après sa première visite, la dernière semaine de Juillet.

"Je commence sérieusement à me ramollir avec l'âge", avait-elle finit par se dire une fois qu'elle eut cédée à la demande de cette petite princesse. Dans le fond, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait admettre le sentiment de nostalgie qui l'étreignait lorsqu'elle voyait la flamme dans le regard de cette enfant. Cela aurait été bien trop douloureux, cette flamme incontrôlable, folle lui étant trop familière et ne pouvant la dégoûter malgré tout ses efforts.

La jeune fille avait adoré ce petit aperçu de son nouveau monde. Tout était bien plus beau que dans ses rêves les plus fous, car oui, avec les années, elle avait fini par s'imaginer un monde emplit d'individus lui étant similaires et, pour l'instant, elle était fort loin d'être déçue.

Comme la visite de la professeure eut lieu en début d'après-midi et que cette famille fut, étrangement facile à convaincre de l'existence de la magie, il fut convenu que les fournitures scolaires seraient directement achetées.

Minerva ne put qu'être impressionnée, bien qu'un poil agacée, de la curiosité et de la vivacité d'esprit de l'enfant à la chevelure de lion.

Elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions et arrivait à développer tout un raisonnement logique à partir d'une réponse fort simple. De toute sa vie, Minerva n'avait croisé que fort peu d'enfants comme cette gamine et, bien qu'étant des génies, ils avaient rarement bien finis. Dire qu'elle avait à peine cru ses parents lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que leur fille avait sauté deux classes sans aucun problème. ...Elle devait et aurait certainement avoir de gros problèmes au niveau relationnel alors, surtout au vu de son absence de filtre.

A la fin de la journée, l'animagus pensait laisser cette famille éloignée du monde magique jusqu'à la rentrée. C'était sans compter sur leur coup de coeur de la petite famille pour ce monde.

Ce ne fut point difficile de retrouver le chemin pour aller au Chaudron Baveur et les quelques pièces offertes à Tom leur permirent d'accéder plus aisément à l'allée marchande.

Le mois d'août s'était alors passé dans le monde sorcier. Tant et si bien que, à la fin de ces vacances, toute la famille avait une garde-robe sorcière, la nouvelle bibliothèque emplie de sorciers n'étant qu'un point de détail.

Ces visites régulières permirent à la petite surdouée d'en apprendre plus sur son nouveau monde surtout de faire la rencontre du mentor de sa vie.

Celle que la société sorcière nomme encore aujourd'hui "La harpie noire".


	5. Chapitre 4

_Boo!_

 _Je me suis dit, tant que j'ai du courage et de l'inspiration, qu'il fallait que je publie ce chapitre au plus vite._

 _J'ai essayé de le faire plus long que d'habitude, espérons qu'il soit bon et compréhensible. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler._

 _Pour être directe, comme le suspense et moi ça fait deux, vous saurez qui est ce fameux "mentor" dans ce chapitre._

 _Voilà,voilà._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture. E_

* * *

 ** _Septembre 1991_**

En ce début de semaine de septembre, dans le dortoir des premières année de Gryffondor, c'est une Hermione entourée de boulettes de papier qui rédigeait sa septième tentative de lettre à sa harpie favorite.

 _Bonsoir Bee,_

 _Tu avais tort, Poudlard est magnifique._

 _Bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi magnifique qu'une partie de tes résidences familiales mais reconnaît que l'école est déjà bien plus belle que certaines résidences. Cependant tu avais raison sur un point très important. La bibliothèque de Poudlard, bien que plus grande, ne vaudra celle de_

 _Cela fait une semaine que les cours ont commencés et je me trouve obligée de te remercier pour le plan du château que tu m'as offert, il m'a été très utile._

 _Au fait, je me permets de te notifier le fait que le professeur Slughorn dont tu me parlais a certainement pris sa retraite puisque c'est un certain professeur Snape qui assure les fonctions dont il fut chargé. As-tu entendu parler de cet homme? Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'inquiète assez avec son air sombre et ses sarcasmes._

 _Je présume que tu dois déjà commencer à t'énerver à la lecture de ma lettre, la patience ne faisant point partit de tes qualités, puisque je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de ma répartition. Alors, c'est avec fierté que je t'annonce que j'ai été répartie, sans surprise, à Serpentard._

 _Je me suis bien intégrée dans ma maison, bien que j'ai dû leur justifier mes ascendances à cause de mon nom inconnu, et me suis déjà crée un charmant petit cercle d'amis. Je me suis d'ailleurs approchée de ce Draco Malfoy dont tu m'avais parlé. Il est tel que tu me l'avais décrit, ce fut un plaisir de converser avec lui et nous avons même convenus un rendez-vous hebdomadaire possible à la bibliothèque afin de travailler ensemble sur les différents cours. Cependant, notre amitié n'étant que naissante, je tiens à ce que tu ne t'emballes pas et aille déjà parler de fiançailles à ses parents. Je ne te connais que depuis un mois certes mais cela est bien suffisant pour te cerner._

 _Sinon, comment vas-tu Bee? Tes fameux travaux secrets en sortilège avancent-ils? Me les présenteras-tu d'ailleurs un jour? Ainsi que tout les autres? Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en parler autour d'un thé, chez toi, pendant les vacances de Noël. J'aimerais tant voir où tu habites et découvrir ta bibliothèque personnelle, ainsi que celle de ton cadet._

 _Je dois te laisser, il faut que je termine_ _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ _._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Hermione._

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut accroché sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou de l'école que la petite Gryffondor fondit en larmes, accablée par la honte.

Elle avait menti à Bee mais il le fallait.

Bee était une femme fière et noble. Bee était intelligente, cultivée et pleine d'esprit. Bee était une grande gueule raciste et ancienne élève de Serpentard.

Si elle avait su la vérité, elle se serait forcément détournée de la jeune sorcière. Hermione en était persuadée, la vieille sang-pure l'aurait haïe.

Alors elle avait mentit pour ne pas la perdre, jamais.

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne sut dormir. Trop occupée à pleurer à cause de ses mensonges ou tout simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait ridicule.

Ridicule d'avoir des réactions aussi disproportionnées mais il en était ainsi. Aussi étrange cela soit-il. D'ailleurs sa rencontre avec la noble fut tout aussi étrange mais pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait.

 _ **Août 1991**_

Cela faisait trois jours que Hermione se rendait chez Fleury et Bott afin de dénicher le plus d'ouvrages possibles et cette fois-ci, elle avait pris la balle avec elle. Elle n'avait rien à perdre après tout puisque l'objet revenait toujours vers elle. La petite vacancière l'avait alors posée sur le sol de la boutique en entrant et se laissa guider.

Une heure de pur bonheur commença car l'artefact la menait vers les plus beaux "trésors" de cette boutique. C'est au bout de cette heure que les choses commencèrent à se gâter. En effet, la balle, inactive depuis plusieurs minutes tandis que sa propriétaire lisait un synopsis, commença à s'agiter follement et à partir dans tout les sens.

Hermione, trop prise dans sa lecture, ne s'aperçut de la disparition de sa balle que lorsqu'elle entendit un grand fracas. La balle avait fait tomber une vieille dame dont les bras étaient chargés de livres.

C'est donc en toute logique qu'elle se précipita pour l'aider tout en se confondant en excuses diverses, une fois l'incident et sa cause analysés.

La femme aigrie fut bien tentée de hurler sur la jeune fille, d'ailleurs le bourdonnement caractéristique de sa colère commençait déjà à s'entendre, mais avant cela, elle ramassa l'objet de son malheur pour bien le lui agiter sous le nez. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, masquée bien évidemment, lorsqu'elle reconnut le blason gravé sur la sphère.

La sang-pure examina la jeune fille face à elle un moment puis lui tendit sa balle avec un sourire des plus charmant.

"Ce n'est pas grave ma petite, cependant fais attention la prochaine fois. Dis-moi plutôt quel est ton prénom."

La jeune fille hésitât un instant avant de se dire qu'elle lui devait bien cette information pour sa clémence. Réponse qu'elle lui accorda tout en reprenant sa balle.

"Hermione, madame"

Une étincelle, presque imperceptible, naquit alors dans le regard de l'aristocrate qui tendit sa main droite à la petite ébouriffée face à elle.

"Enchantée Hermione, je me nomme Walburga."

Face à cette femme, aux dents de lapin, Hermione se sentit enfin complète pour la première fois de sa vie.


End file.
